


Predator and Prey: Amara

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Series: Predator and Prey: Amara [1]
Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: F/M, Other, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: One of the chosen, she's dropped on a game reserve and hunted by predators. Large humanoid creatures, with super-human strength, agility, and fighting skills.Going off on her own, she's acosted by one of them, and he shows her mercy. She's attracted to the alpha in him, but his alien features frightens and intimidates her.Vata's a young Yautja, who's yet to be bloodied. Going on his first hunt, he meets Amara, there's a language barrier, but beauty's universally appreciated.He doesn't think her a worthy opponent, and leaves her unharmed. But the rival super predators, and the hunters from his clan, don't care that she's inferior in battle, she's fair game to them.Joining forces with her, and the other humans they go up against the predators in a fight for survival, and a way off of the game reserve planet.Along the way, a bond develops and she starts to have mixed feelings about leaving the planet. If they succeed, she can't go with him to his home planet, and he can't stay on her's.Will she decide to stay on the game reserve, with Vata in a never-ending fight for survival. Or will she choose to go back to earth, and only have her memories of him? If they win...





	1. Chapter 1

We're camped out in a cave, trying to get our bearings. We'd been walking for hours, I'm tired, hungry, and in need of a bath.

Ten in number, we're comprised of two females, and eight males. A diverse group, made up of five military personnel, and five civilians.

A lawyer, banker, teacher, youtuber, and an accountant. I'm the youtuber, and I'm about to lose my shit! 

"I don't understand... Why would the government do this to us?"

It's the teacher, whining again, he needs to shut the hell up.

"I pay my taxes, and I..."

"Oh, shut up!"

That's the accountant...

"Thank you!" I state, drinking the last of my bottled water. Whoever dumped us here, furnished us with a few bottles of water, weapons, and protein bars.

I've drank more than my share, and head away from the cave, to relieve myself.

"Where are you going?" Inquires, Dominic.

"I have to pee."

"Don't go too far." 

He's one of the military men, dark haired, gray eyes, and a fit build. If we make out of here, I'm definitly exchanging contact information.

"I won't..."

Taking in my surroundings, I venture a ways into the trees for privacy.

Admiring the beauty of the forest, the lush greenery, It's quiet. I'm finishing up, when I hear a light crunch. The small sound in the deafening quietness, sends my heartbeat into overdrive.

Looking around, I don't see anything, no movement, no wind, no sound. The hairs on the back of my neck, standing on end, I take flight, and run right into something solid.

Falling hard, I regain my senses, trying to understand what I hit, there's nothing in front of me.

Shaking it off, I come to my feet, dusting myself off. And then, the strangest thing happens...

The space in front of me, starts to waver. Thinking that I must have hit my head, I check for signs of blood or risings.

My jaw drops, as something materializes out of thin air. Huge, semi armored, athletic, and funny looking skin.

It's watching me gape at it, as my flight response is temporarily broken, I can't move.

I let loose an ear splitting scream, before I'm lifted in the air by the throat. A snarl comes from it, and I give way to the darkness, that overtakes me.

Upon waking, Dominic's by my side. Remembering what happened, I'm on my feet with a quickness, that alarms him.

"Hey... you're safe."

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

Eyes wide, I take a few breaths to calm myself.

"It was big, seven plus feet at least..."

"What's she saying?" Asks Nick, the lawyer.

They've all gathered, watching me expectantly.

"It wore a mask, and had these long tentacles coming from it's head."

"What, like an alien?" Randy's laid out in a corner, trying to get some sleep. A marine, before here... here, where the hell is here?

"Oh come on, really?" States, the teacher.

"His skin was lizard like in texture, and he was strong, powerful... kinda sexy like." I say, thoughtfully.

A few amused expressions are passed around, with Marcel breaking the silence.

"You are just nasty." 

A dark brown skinned, dark eyed, air force sergeant. He was with me, when we arrived.

"What? He was toned, like wow..."

"You are so sad..." Says Travis, the banker. 

Didn't nobody ask him, for his two cents. 

"I think we all should use, the buddy system for now on." Dominic, advises.

There's a few murmurs of approval, before all hell breaks loose.


	2. Dominic

She's ranting on about seeing a tall lizard man, or some creature, and the scariest thing about all that, is that she's telling the truth.

I'm an interrogator at a large PMC (private military company), trained to know when people are lying, and she wasn't.

She saw, what she says that she saw, and garnering everyone's acceptance of the buddy system, we get the shock of our lives.

Checking the mag on my gun, there's a round of surprised yells, as Sawyer's suspended in the air, blood spewing from his chest.

"What the hell!" Exclaims, Randy.

The civilians have buddied up, and are huddled in a corner, as the rest of us have our guns trained at the space surrounding him.

His body's discarded, tossed at the screaming non-combatants. They scatter like bowling pins, rolling out of the way of the bowling ball.

Standing before us, is what Amara described, a large creature, masked, muscular in appearance, and long black talons for fingernails.

Firing upon it, a spear's thrown, hitting Paul in the stomach. So powerful was the hit, that it knocks him back into the wall, pinning him to solid rock. 

Amara's trying to get me to follow the other's, as they've deserted us. 

The masked creature disappears again, right before our eyes, and searching for my pack, I reach for it. 

Amara's yanked up by the hair, struggling against her capturers hold. Something green splatters onto her, and she's promptly dropped back to the ground.

Checking her body for wounds, she swats my hand away, and I pull her out of harms way, as the creature's body materializes, falling to the ground, minus a head.

The head's hanging in mid-air, before the claimant materializes. A smaller version of our attacker, but still a creature of great height.

Tossing the head aside, Amara clings to me, as the creature let's loose a bellow, that has us covering our ears. Her head on my chest, the creature's watching us.

Reaching for her, I raise my gun to it, and a weapon with a laser beam immediately comes from its helmet, aimed at me.

"Wait!" States, Amara.

She accepts it's offered hand, allowing it to help her to her feet, and I come to mine, my gun still trained on it. 

"Amara, get away from it!" I whisper, through clenched teeth, backing up.

She does as requested, and the laser retracts. It's the moment of truth, as the thing slowly removes it's mask. 

Making a study of it's mutated pig like features, small eyes set deep in their sockets, a huge wide mouth, with a set of teeth on the inside, and a set on the outside. 

Elongated forehead, with tentacles, the skin's spotted, it's a monstrosity. It's mouth opens, stretched to the limits, it screams at me. 

Concluding her examination, as she's endured it in silence, her body hits the ground with a loud thump.

So much for being "Kinda sexy like"...

"Welcome back."

Amara's coming to, sitting up, she rubs her head. Glancing around, she tries to stand and gives up on it.

  


"What happened?"

"You passed out, after Romeo took his helmet off."

"Oh yeah, that part. Where is it, and where are we?"

"I don't know, he took you here, and I followed."

Wincing she touches her face.

"He cut himself, and used his blood to mark you."

"Where are the others?"

"Hopefully somewhere safe."

"We have to find them."

"Yeah sure, after you tell me what's going on."

Confusion, and then anger taints her beautiful face. 

"What?"

Well... if this is how she wants to do it. Brandishing my knife, I expected her to cower, when I went for her throat. Instead, I get a well placed kick to the groin, that I almost succumb to.

Another kick, and she lands her blow, right to the face. Overpowering her, I'm atop her, trying to restrain her. "Tell me what you know about this place, how did we get here?"

"Get off of me!" She screams, trying to get me off of her.

Her leg going around my waist, she twists, flipping me over, so that she's atop me. Fighting for control over the knife, I'm not trying to hurt her, I just want some information.

I guess she doesn't understand that, because I receive a chop to the throat, that has me gagging. Needless to say, I don't care much about how we got here anymore. 

Letting go of the knife, I push her off of me, gasping for air. "What the..." I make out, still trying to breathe. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I finish.

"Me, you tried to kill me!"

"All I wanted was some information." Taking deep breaths, I calm down.

"Then all you had to do was ask, asshole!"

The knife still pointed at me, rubbing my throat, I clear it. "I remember you." She says. 

I remember her too, damn... What the fuck did she steal?

"I didn't at first, but now I do. They took me, you wanted something."

"The USB drive, you stole some valuable information from a client. Where is it?"

"I don't remember... and thats besides the point, what did they do to us? Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, but you've pissed somebody very important off."

We're hiding in a small grove of old trees, It's dark but the three moons lined up in succession, offer a decent amount of light. "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." She says, from beside me.

White, red, and a dark yellow, we're both gazing up at them, when I feel her scoot closer to me. We'd made a count of our weapons, and meager supplies, earlier.

Splitting the water and food rations between us, we're going to have to find a water source, foodstuffs or animals to hunt soon. Which will be a chore, as I haven't seen any signs of wildlife, since we've been here

"What's the plan?" She asks, between bites of the protein bar.

She'd better slow down, she's attractive, but food is a rare commodity, and I'm not sharing.

"We go looking for food at first light."

"What about the others, there's safety in numbers."

"We haven't a clue where they went, they could already be dead. We don't know how many of those things are out there, why we're on this planet, as it sure as hell ain't earth."

"What, we're going to just hole up here, and Adam and Eve it up right here?" She asks, interrupting my rant.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Yeah, we have enough supplies for a day or two, we can spend at least one day searching for them."

"And then what?"

"We find a way back home."

I'd given up on the "find a way back home" plan, after I realized that we weren't on Earth. But... after considering all of the possibilities, my analysis is that we're on the alien's home planet, and they have some type of spacecraft, to bring human's here.

The other option, is that our government has some type of agreement with these beings, sorta like sacrificial lambs, offering citizens to them.

Either way, we could make nice with the thing that's sweet on her, and get him to take us back home.

"Sounds plausible, we'll look for them first thing." I state, leaning back on the trunk of a tree. Her backpack's applied to my lap, before she stretches out on the ground, with her head on my lap.

"Tomorrow, you can tell me why you changed your mind, and who we're using as bait to get off of this planet." She says, with a yawn.


	3. Vata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yautja Words and Language, courtesy of: http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Yautja_language" - AVP Wikia
> 
> My made up word "Yautjanoid" - Similar to our word for "Humanoid"

I've joined the others, we hunt on our own, and regroup later, coming back with our trophies. I have just the one, one of the bad bloods, outcasts who choose not to follow our rules. We come here for the hunt, to be bloodied, and they come here to hunt prey, and us also. 

My first kill should have been her, but she wasn't worthy of the kill. A Yautjanoid, similar to us but inferior in so many ways. I'd seen many species of all types, but this one is the most intriguing. My father brought back images and recordings of them, when he returned from his hunts. The females of their kind, are the most appealing creatures, that I've ever laid eyes upon.

They're not like our females, powerful, aggressive, warriors, they're weak, submissive to their males, and compassionate. I hate myself for it, but I find these traits engaging. 

I didn't mean to frighten her, but her wails gave away my position to the bad bloods. A snarl in warning to shut her up, put her into a state of slumber. A few of her clan coming to her rescue, I could have ended them, instead, I chose to disappear from their line of sight.

It didn't take long for one of the bad bloods to show, and he followed them back to their camp. I followed in his wake, and claimed his head as my prize, when he attacked her. 

The others fled, leaving the two... They appear to be mated, as she sought protection from him, when I killed the bad blood. He was also one of the males to come for her, when her screams alerted them, to her plight.

I care not for their arrangement, when I want her, I'll take her as mine.

"Have some..." It's Naidka, offering me a drink. Sniffing the contents, I decline, by returning it back to her. "Gkau brought it with him." She adds.

"We're here to hunt, not celebrate."

She'd brought back two yautjanoids, and just finished removing their protective skin. I was relieved, to find that my yautjanoid wasn't one of the dead. The others had the bodies of other creatures, that were brought here.

"I desire your closeness." She whispers, her arm encircling my neck.

We'd completed our training, and have just a few more moon cycles before we're bloodied, and they're risking it all on C'ntlip. A drink, which dulls the senses, and pleasures the body.

"Esaar, would be better company than I." I state, watching him, watch her with me.

Pushing me away from her, she's angry at my rejection. Her blade at the ready, I go for mine. "Naidka, come!" It's Esaar, summoning her to him. 

Another angry flare of her mandibles, and a hiss, before she joins him. Leaving the camp together, they go off into the night.

Naidka and I weren't mated, but we did have a few pleasurable diversions during our training period. She holds no sway over my body anymore, another has taken her place. I am unable to breed the yautjanoid, and it is not my wish to do so, but I do desire to claim her, to have her submit to me. 

And I will...

  


Parting ways, I went back to where i'd left her, and she's gone. She was safe here, I'd brought some of the meat from the kills, and some of the c'ntlip.

It's an easy task of locating them, as they seem to not understand, that they're being hunted. They've found water, and are making as much noise as they can. I'm watching from my vantage point, high in the trees.

Concealed, they don't see me. I watch as they interact with each other, recording their voices. He calls her Amara, and they've found two of their clan members.

Disrobing, she's pulled into the water by two of the males. Her face registers surprise when her body makes contact with the water, before there's amusement in her eyes.

Her mate keeps a watch over them, while they move about in the water, as if in sport. My study of them complete, I come upon them stealthily, only showing myself once I'm within a few feet of them.

The mate's quick to draw his weapon, but I'm quicker, twisting his wrist, and knocking him backwards through the air. 

The two in the water, are instantly neutralized at the sight of me. With Amara appraising me, before coming back to land.

"It's okay, he's safe." She says, to the ones in the water.

"How, after what he just did to him, I'm good right here."

Going to her mate, she returns his weapon to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I drew my gun on him."

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that."

"Ya think?"

Leaving him, she comes to me, masked I let her inspect me. Her eyes straying to my tendrils, my arms, torso, and then lower, to which she visibly becomes unsettled.

Removing my mask, I observe her reactions to my features, there isn't much fear this time. I let her come close, and with a tremulous hand, I tolerate her examination of my body.

Her small hands running the length of my arms, my chest, stopping abruptly when they reach my lower covering.

"Amara!"

It's her mate, seemingly alarmed at her actions.


	4. Amara / Vata

Reclothed, a sack of bloodied something's placed in my hands. I don't have a name for him, and so far he hasn't spoken a word to us.

Gesturing towards the meat, he moves his hand to his mouth. "Food..." I state.

"You're going to make her sick, Smeagol." Says Dominic, taking the offering.

He goes to the two, huddled up by the fire, to cook it. I try to communicate with him, to get a name from him. "Amara." I state, pointing to myself.

He doesn't respond verbally, just a look... I repeat my name, and it's played back to me, as if it was a recording that was speeded up.

"Amara, Amara, Amara...."

Well that's creepy as hell, but I give him a small smile to show that I'm pleased.

"Amara." I state, once again pointing to myself, and then to him.

I receive a few short clicks in response, and not understanding, I nod, and give up.

Donning his mask, these creatures are a sight to behold. Omg... I make to touch him again, and I'm halted by a low growl.

Okay, I get it... I can't just be taking liberties like that. 

One final look in my direction, and he disappears from sight. "Hey... damn..."

Looking at the ground, there's no footprints to follow. "I thought that he'd never leave." Says, Travis.

"Sombody want to tell us what's going on?"

"Miss. Muffet has an admirer." Replies, Dominic.

"Yeah, we can see that..." Says James, the teacher.

"We'll look for the others, after we've eaten, and then bed down for the night.

"No... no... no... everybody seems to be okay, with what's going on here, except me. She literally just fondled an alien, and we're about to eat gods knows what, that it brought us. It could be Randy or Nick."

We're all quiet, listening to the teacher rant, when Travis gives him a meaningful look.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"What?"

"You gave him a weird, like... a shut up look."

James averts his eyes, and I'm stunned. "They're dead... what..." I make out.

"More like him?" Inquires, Dominic.

"Yes, but this was female.

"How did you two get away?"

"We ran..." 

"What else could we have done?" Asks, Travis. 

Dominic and I exchange a look, we'd discussed our situation, and his plan works for me. The problem, is that we're dropping like flies, and at this rate, it's time to acknowledge what's happening to us.

"All in favor of eating the meat, that the alien provided?" 

Dominc's being a butthole... but Travis and I both raise our hands with him.

We're full, and huddled around a small fire. "I've never tasted anything like this, before." Says Travis, taking a long gulp, before passing the wineskin to Dominic. The humanoid gave us a fiery drink, and its amazingly wonderful. 

Instantly heating the body, warming all of the right spots, It tastes like spicy cinnamon candy, but so... much better. It's heavenly...

"What's going on?" Coming to his feet, Travis is looking down at his pants, when Dominc shields my eyes, but it's too late.

Removing his hands from my eyes, we both burst out in a fit of laughs. He's rocking a major boner... "Don't!" States Dominic, as Travis drops his pants.

"What the..." His gaze falls to his own lap, and Dominic's in the process of removing his pants also.

"Oh shit..." States James, pouring the remainder of the contents on the ground.

He didn't consume any of it... and the seriousness of his voice sobers me some, but the both of them standing there with their man parts out at full salute, causes another fit of giggles to spring forth.

It takes me a moment to realize that James has come to my side, and pulled me to my feet. A resounding slap, brings me back down to earth.

"It's an aphrodisiac..." James Whispers, his gaze going from Dominic, to Travis.

They're both watching us intently, panting, drawing quick deep breaths. Slowly backing away from them, James is behind me, hands on my shoulders, guiding my steps.

Their eyes are crazed, lust filled... panic sets in, and with a hellish yell from them both, James and I head for the hills. 

We're running for our booty's, and looking back, I trip, going down hard.

James tries to help me up, but with the sex crazed maniacs closing in, he abandons me. 

Making it up just in time, I head in the opposite direction. What in the entire hell, was in that drink?

  


Everytime that I leave them somewhere, I come back and they're gone. The sack of c'ntlip is empty, and following their footsteps, It looks to a hurried departure.

They're smaller than us, their bodies can't handle the drink as ours can. Sighing, I track them... they separated... two tracks going one way, and two another. 

I follow hers...

Her panicked screams, quickens my steps. My pace increases, as her scent becomes louder. 

Coming upon them, he has her cornered, and pouncing on her, he brings her down. 

Grasping her garments, he rips at them, as she struggles to remove him from off of her.

She gets a glimpse of me, spear drawn... I attack.

Biting down hard on his shoulder, he lets out a wail, moving away from her, my spear impales the rock behind her head.

A mere inches from her, they're both in a state of shock, and withdrawing my spear with a snarl, brings them back from it. 

His attention's now focused on me, and seeing the rage in his eyes, I await his final move.

Coming at me, I strike aiming for the digestive organs. Stepping in between us, I pull my weapon back, so as to not hurt her.

"Don't..." 

Her back to him, I draw my whip, wrapping it around his neck. Pulling, he falls to his knees, struggling to breathe. "Stop...!"

Fretting over her mate, I hold tighter still, until he collapses onto the ground.


	5. Dominic

Coming to, I sit up, taking in my surroundings. Remembering what happened last night, I shake my head to clear it of the fog. 

I'd tried to force myself on her, and attacking the alien, he let me live... But, I do remember him trying to stick me with a spear, twice.

"Are you okay?"

It's Amara, watching me from a distance, the thing's next to her, watching me also.

"I'm sorry, I didnt't mean..."

"It's okay, it's a good thing that I hadn't drunk that much, or I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes this morning.

"That was so not me..." I state, feeling like an ass. 

"Dominic, it's okay..." She states, moving towards me. The creature's low growl reseats her.

"Sorry, he's protective..."

My lowly gaze wandering around the perimeter, James and Travis are missing.

"Where's Mutt and Jeff?"

The creature makes a snorting noise, coming to his feet. Opening snarling at me, he leaves, disappearing from sight. I'm starting to think, that he may be able to understand us.

"Well... um... you know how... when... two people are stranded..."

Oh no... 

"He didn't..."

"He did not... James likes men... he ... they're ...just leave it alone..."

Yep, I'm gonna do just that, mind my business.

  


Amara's playing her part, keeping up her part of the bargain. Attempting to woo, a human hunting alien takes guts, but I know something that the other's don't.

She's starting to care for it, the eyes never lie. The way that she looks at it, it's more than just some weird alien fetish. 

Yeah, she's covetous of it's wares, but she definitely has a soft spot for it.

"Hey... careful...!" She says, alarmed. He's been keeping her safe, moving her to different parts on the planet. 

We're alive, because we follow her. These things hunt us, and other beings, as we ran into a couple of strange looking things, while on the move.

Our whole lives have been a lie...

"Ow...!" Watching him train her, he's not being lenient, in fact he's being extremely rough with her.

She's sporting a few bruises because of it. One more hard rapt on the head, and she's had enough. 

Attacking out of anger, she swings like a mad woman at him, and in one move he has her on her back.

His spear at her throat, she's angry but unable to do anything about it. Going to her feet, she throws a rock at his head. 

Oh... shit...!

Any signs of aggression, and you're worthy of a fight. I drew my weapon, he attacked. James and Travis doesn't engage him, and he doesn't give a flip about them.

Her random act of violence, causes an instant kill reaction from him. His helmet weapon's laser deploys, aimed at her heart.

Discreetly drawing my gun, they're both waiting...watching... with him finally withdrawing.

  


It's my turn to keep watch, Ren and Stimpy are bundled up together, while Amara's snoring near the fire.

A light kick from me, and she awakes with a start.

"What?"

"You're going to draw them right to us, with all the noise you're making."

"I was sleeping really good..."

"Yeah, keep it down, and then I won't have to interrupt your good sleep."

Her middle finger going up at me, she turns back over. Minutes tick by, and not having another reason to bother her, I move closer to her.

She doesn't stir, or make any movement in acknowledgement, and drawing nearer, I lightly finger her hair. It's been awhile, and as much as I put on airs of not liking her, the reality is the complete opposite.

It's been torture watching her with it, pretending that I don't care, trying to ignore the small twinge of jealousy. 

Gently moving her hair aside, my fingers make a connection with her neck, and the muzzle of a gun's aimed at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that I shouldn't be doing..." I state, hands raised in surrender.

Her eyes studying mine, she lowers the gun. "We can't jeopardize our plan." She says, quietly.

Returning to my post, a distance from her, she's right... We can't... huh? My gaze going to her, she's still watching me.

A small smile accentuating her lovely features, her eyes close, and I put a mental rush on our plans to get back home.


	6. Vata / Amara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yautja Words and Language, courtesy of: 
> 
> http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Yautja_language" - AVP Wikia
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/possumpie1/art/Yautja-Language-190707787
> 
>  
> 
> Dhi'ki-de ja ta u'darahje - Death to the abomination - (ja ta) my made up words 
> 
> ooman - Human
> 
> Pe M-di Pa'ya-te Thei-de - Death before dishonor
> 
> Ya hulij-bp - You're crazy
> 
> Ic'jit - Bad blood
> 
> Cetanu — The Black Hunter (Yautja god of death)

"And to think, that I thought that you would be the greater hunter of the bunch." It's Naidka, taunting me.

Everyone's bringing back two or three trophies, and I just have the one, always just one kill, when we meet up. Keeping her safe, until the climax of the hunt, is costing me.

I'll be bloodied, but I won't have many wives... Only the greatest hunters, acquire a multitude of life partners.

"Maybe he finds his prey stimulating, his elder father did."

Ankun speaks of my father's procreator, it must be in the blood, as we find the Yautjanoid women tempting.

My silence, as I finish stripping the creature of its skin, solicits a narrowed eyed glare from Naidka. A blade's tossed at my feet, and I come to mine, as the other's closet to me move out of the way. 

"Dhi'ki-de ja ta u'darahje!" Naidka, spits out.

We can reproduce with some beings, just not with ooman's. All half breeds are considered an atrocity, and killed... but she has no right to be upset. 

"Who or what, I lie with is no concern of yours."

"Pe M-di Pa'ya-te Thei-de!"

There are not many female hunters, only the most ferocious of them become one, and I'm starting to regret ever lying with her, as it seems that my child-maker has drove her insane with envy.

"I dishonor no one!" Her threat sends me into a fit of rage, carelessly calling for my life to be ended. 

"I see it in your eyes, you bring shame to the Yautja, humiliation to our family!

Our family...?

"Ya hulij-bp..."

Seething with rage, an unnatural scream pierces the night, before she dives at me. Nodta and Ankun latching onto her, stops her attack.

"Ic'jit..." That one word, slithers from her mouth, and strikes me dead in the heart. 

A challenge, they release her without a word, and back away. Letting her choose the weapons to duel with, she decides on the Glaive. A blade positioned on the end of a pole, she's good, but I'm better at wielding it.

"When you meet Cetanu, tell him that I said hello..."

"You'll meet him sooner than I, you forget that I trained with you." My statement receives a few light snorts, before her blade swipes at my face.

I easily block it, immediately going for the death strike, her heart. 

Coming within inches of my goal, indignation clear on her face, she counters with a hit, meant to maim.

Already bored with our insignificant quarrel, fighting her will bring me no honor. The serpents will be here soon, and I don't need to be in a weakened state when they arrive.

Her words are just that... words. I put an end to it quickly, striking upwards, to prevent her blade from injuring me.

Shoving her backwards, she loses her footing, but recovers quickly. Striking her on the face, with the wooden end, she lets lose another scream, and a hard hit on the head, puts her down for good.

  


We'd been awakened by a few unholy screams in the night, and couldn't go back to sleep. 

He doesn't say anything, but I know that he's upset. His silence is different... we're following him at a snail's pace, and annoyed he angrily flares at us.

Stepping it up a notch, my pace matching his, we continue on in silence. 

The silence is awkward, and unable to communicate with him, I let my frustration take over.

I want to go back home, he's kept us alive, safe, but I'm tired of this existence.

"Look, we need your help." I state, stopping him with a hand on his arm.

His meaningful gaze goes to my hand, and I release him, taking a few steps away from him.

"Home... up there." I state, pointing to the sky.

He doesn't say anything, just keeps his watchful gaze on me, before nodding.

"Oh my god... you understand me?"

He takes a moment before nodding again, and excited, I hug him. "Oh, sorry..." I state, releasing him just as quickly.

"Will you help us?"

Another nod, and i'm ecstatic...

They don't like to be touched, well he doesn't, but I sneak in one more. His body's solid, and strong, which causes me to hold on a little bit longer.

I'm reveling in the comfort that he gives me, my protector, when he releases a bellow, that forces me away from him.

A liquid, green in color pours from him, and backing away, I feel an odd sensation, a tingling.

A sharp blade is sticking out the front of him, and pulling it out through the way that it came in, he faces his attacker.

Marcel... Laura comes out of hiding, and everyone's watching me. "I don't feel right..." I state, feeling the trickle of something wet saturate my clothing.

"Amara..." Says, Dominic coming to my aid. Looking down, my blood mixed with his florescent colored blood, causes me to collapse.

The last thing that I see, is Marcel being split in two, with a single swipe, by my protector.

Laura's screams follow, and all goes dark.


	7. Amara / Vata II

Its dark, quiet... my eyes adjusting, I can see a large body beside me.

Trying to move, I feel a slight ache in my stomach area.

A soft groan escapes me, as I sit up, and he goes to his knees, in front of me. Extracting a knife, or what looks to be a knife, he gently pokes me in the stomach. 

The ache is instantly gone, and he's on his feet, immediately pulling me to mine.

He puts on his mask, and lifts me into his arms. "Wait... where are we going? Where are the others?"

I feel good... really good all of a sudden, and sleepy.

I wasn't expecting an answer, and didn't get one either. Instead, my arms go around his neck, and my head on his shoulder, as the steady rocking of being carried, lulls me back to sleep.

 

It's morning or evening... it's light outside, and the smell of something roasting, induces a small growl from my stomach.

He's left another winesack, and I take a few sips of it. The fiery liquid burning on the way down, I take another sip, before reclosing it.

This part of the planet looks like a rainforest, and the sound of water has me venturing to a beautiful waterfall.

There's no pain, as I undress, lightly fingering my stomach, there's no scar. 

Wading into the water, It's wonderfully warm, and calming, and I let the stress of reality, of not ever seeing home again, leave me.

My protector, is what I've named him, strong, fearless... The way that he lifted me effortlessly into his arms, his silent appraisal of me, as I inspected his body...

I wonder what's hiding beneath that loin cloth...

Seeking privacy behind the small waterfall, I need a release. My thumb gently teasing my nipple, I lower my other hand into the water.

Gently teasing my sensitive bud... my thoughts stray between him and Dominic.

"Fuck!" I state. This isn't going to be enough, I need more.

Completely submerging my body, I resurface with him, materializing in front of me. 

"Shit...! 

Fear gripping my soul... my adrenaline's off the charts, and breathing deeply, I laugh it off.

He's standing before me, godly in appearance, the water dripping from his beautiful body. 

The back of my hand, touching his mask, he removes it, and it's tossed aside.

I watch, as he discards his other weaponry, before gently touching his body. 

I love the way that his skin feels, a thicker texture than ours, his massive hands circling my waist, I love his strength.

I want to kiss him, but I dont know how or if they kiss.

He's dominant, and masculine, which turns me on.

But, I want to be in control... backing away from him, he follows me.

His light growl, sends an electric shock through my core, and a need to be filled.

My back against the rock, I feel small with him so near. Unable to contain myself, my hand drifts towards the small cloth covering, and I'm afraid.

The massive bulge, that greets my probing fingers, excites and alarms me.

It won't fit... he stops my attempt to go underwater, I need to see this... this can't be real.

Lifted up against the rock, like a rag doll, my legs go around his waist.

His sex pressing against mine, I grind on him, in anticipation. 

"Mmm..." I murmur, my pace increasing.

 

She's small, so I have to be careful with her. Entering her opening slowly, she inhales softly.

Allowing her body, to adjust to mine, she resumes her slow teasing. Her canal's close fitting, threatening to force me to release my seed, with every pull of her hips.

Her arms around my neck, I gently try to coax her womb, into fully accepting my organ.

A low whimper, signals her discomfort and I immediately halt my venture.

I let her lead, letting her take as much as she can tolerate, before lifting her slowly back up my length. Her face buried in my neck, her sounds of pleasure are muffled.

Every tremble, every quake of her center, sends me closer to my goal. Her pace increasing, I take over, swiftly lifting and plunging her back down.

"Wait..."

Cupping her bottom tightly, I feel the familiar stirrings of euphoric liberation.

"Stop!"

Her command confuses me, and I do as requested... have I hurt her?

 

Thick and unbelievably perfect, every movement sends a jolt of pleasure through my body. The soul taking, electric shocks emanating from my core, is bliss, but I'm being drained of energy. 

Forcing him to stop, his concerned expression, warms my heart.

"What are you doing to me?" I ask, out of breath, and I wasn't doing much work.

I stop him from trying to remove me, from my impaled position on his pole. "No!" I state clinging to him, my arms locking around his neck.

"You were taking my energy, I was being weakened." I try to explain.

He understands us, but I don't know to what extent.

His fingers make a circle, starting from me to him, and ending back at me.

"Take and give back?"

His small nod in the affirmative, I somewhat understand.

Kundalini's and chakra's aren't new to me...


	8. Amara II

We don't finish, much to my vexation. Refusing to give up my post atop him, his erection becoming non-existent, I had no choice.

Angry at myself, for interrupting a much needed release, I plot my reprisal. He left me, and returned later, choosing to ignore me upon his return.

Communication is limited, but he doesn't have to be distant. I let him have his time, to himself, he appears to be lost in his thoughts.

Watching him, I wonder where he comes from. Who's waiting back home, on his planet for him? 

Somewhere that I probably can't go, if we were left here for their sport, to be hunted, I most likely can't go with him.

And I don't want to either, to be regarded as game... 

He can't stay on earth either, to become a lab rat, and then a specimen. No, he deserves better...

After a time, I grow tired of waiting, and head over to him. He's watching me, waiting as I stand before him.

I want him to lead, to command me, and when he doesn't, I remove my clothing, slowly undressing, giving him a show.

He's watching me in silence, and climbing atop his lap, he doesn't offer a rejection.

His sex's already hard, and I'm more than ready, to finish what we started earlier.

Taking a breast inbetween his outer teeth, I'm shocked and then delighted, as the tip of his tongue, wet and warm greets the sensitve peak of my breast.

The sparks emanating from between my thighs, to my belly and upwards, has my breath coming in gasps...

Guiding my hips, he lowers me down slowly, the heart of my femininity, swallowing his member whole.

The sensations flowing through my body, has me on the verge of orgasming.

Not able to take all of him in, I force him to stop, my hand on his.

His watchful gaze, turns me on, and I slowly rock my hips. The slight burn of him gently pushing down on my thrust, turns into pleasure, and my body opens up a little bit more to allow an extra inch in.

Filled to the hilt, I relax into his rhythm, letting him direct me.

I can barely tolerate, what he's doing to my body, electric shocks, that seem to start in my lower regions and shoot out my body in streaks.

His grip on my hips tightens, If I'm to die from an overload of pleasure, at least I'll die happy.

My body shaking, from the tremendous flares of gratification that his body's giving mine. 

I dont think that I can take anymore, when I feel his searing hot seed invade my womb. 

I have an outer body experience, head thrown back in pure satisfaction, I can feel the energy being expelled and then returning.

In that moment, of awakening, I get everything, including his name.... Vata.

Holding onto him, my body calming down from the cataclysmic explosion of sexual energy, I think that I'm in love...

 

Vata's taken me back to the others, and I was greeted with a few relieved smile's, and a scowl from Dominic.

"I was worried about you."

"What, did you think that I'd left you?"

"You're really going to be an ass, right now?"

He's right, I missed him too, but we have bigger problems. A deadly cargo, to complete their initiation into being warriors, is being dropped here tomorrow.

We'll have to fight, to stay alive, and if they fail, we fail. No ship will come, for a planet riddled with serpents, that incubate and burst out your chest. They'll sanitize the planet, if the hunters fail, and we'll die.

Taking him aways from the group, I don't want to alarm the others.

"A ship will come two days from now, and if the hunters succeed in killing the most deadliest prey tomorrow, then Vata can save us."

"Vata?"

"That's his name."

"You speak alien now?"

"It's complicated..."

He's silent, studying me.

"You screwed him, didn't you?" He asks, after awhile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If we make it back to earth, you might want to get yourself checked out."

"You know what, fuck you, you need to be worried about what's going down tomorrow, because I saw what they are, and I don't think that some of us are going to make it."

"Say what now?" Asks, James.


	9. Dominic

Standing over a alien, it's huge, black, and juicy... together Amara and I put it down. We weren't prepared for this! These are worse than, the humanoids. 

Laura ventured off on her own and came back, pregnant so to speak. Upon her arrival, she immediately started experiencing chest pain, and something burst through screaming. 

A few bullets later, it was dead and the mama or papa showed up, I can't tell the difference. James and Travis did what they do best, and ran, leaving Amara and me holding the bag.

Coming at her, I get off a few shots injuring it, and barreling into her, she's knocked down, the spear given to her by the alien impaling it. 

It's flipped into the air, over her head, never to rise again.

"What the hell..." I state, the both of us examining it. Arms, feet, teeth... Omg...

"This is it... we gotta get to the ship."

"It's here?"

"Not yet, but I know where It's gonna be at."

"Let's go..." I state, grabbing my pack.

"We gotta get James and Travis."

A horrified yell, followed by an agonizing scream, and Travis bursts back through the brush, running right past us.

We don't even ask questions, we just take off running right behind him.

 

"How much farther?" I ask. We'd taken rest, and Travis seems to be in a state of shock. Knees pulled up to his chest, he naps in a sitting position, with his head on his knees.

"Should be about ten more miles, give or take a mile or three."

We'll finish the rest of the hike, at first light, we don't need to get lost.

We're both up, watching for those things, while you know who, sleeps like a baby. Self preservation is strong in that one.

Waking, we must have dozed off, Amara's arms are around me, with her head on my chest. The sun's shining brightly in the sky, and panic sets in. 

We've overslept, waking her in a not so gentle way, she's instantly alert, eyes wide. "We gotta go!" 

Travis comes to his feet automatically, he's been in a catatonic state, ever since... whatever happened to James.

We're tired, and need to rest but can't. "Do you think that we missed it?" Asks, Travis. His first words, finally.

"I don't know the time, but it's definitely light out, when they come, the day after those thing's come."

"We can make it." I state, trying to increase my pace, but my body won't let me.

 

A loud rustle followed by quick scurrying footsteps, freezes us in place. A screech, and a roar, has us taking cover, before one of those humanoids is knocked backwards into our hiding place.

The chest area gives away it's sex, female, we're staring at in horror, as it shakes off the blow, before it's attention's drawn to us. 

The laser weapon comes out, the juicy alien jumps on her, and we make a break for it. 

We can't be less than a mile out, before we hear the roar of an engine of sorts. "They're leaving us!" Screams Travis.

Adrenaline and fear pushes us forward, and we make the clearing, as a large spaceship's taking off. "Wait!"

"Don't leave!"

"We're here!"

It hovers for what seems like eternity, before coming back down.

The door opens, and Romeo comes to the opening. Amara runs into his waiting arms, and not wanting to get left behind, we enter behind her.

Whatever's waiting for us inside, can't be worse than what's behind us.

They scan us, before caging us, and as the door's are closing, the female alien enters. She takes one look at us, before breaking out in a series of quick foreign words, and clicks.

Romeo and her seem to argue, before she takes a few steps towards us, her gaze on Amara. She's halted by his growl, and drawn spear.

A few more words are passed between the two, before she brushes past him aggressively. 

"Is it me, or does it seem like there's some sexual tension between those two?"

"Shut up..." States, Amara.


	10. Vata / Amara II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kismet - Fate

Separated, we went off on our own, to hunt. The final hunt, that would make or break us. 

I'd given her the location, to where our rescue craft would be, and left it up to kismet, to decide our future.

I'd thought her lost to me, until she appeared, with the remainder of her clan. She would have been left there, if I had not invoked my right as the clan leader's son, to force them to take her with us.

Our destination is Prime, our home planet. Upon arrival, strict orders are given, for her to be carefully handled.

"This is the gift?"

It's my younger brother Aduih, eyeing the oomans, or one specific one. Embracing me, I stop him from going closer, with a hand on his arm.

"She belongs to me."

"There's nothing wrong with looking, and besides, you're not going to have her for long."

Word was sent, ahead of our arrival, about the yautjanoids accompanying us back to Prime. I don't expect a friendly welcome, and don't receive any either.

"Mother and father are displeased with you, especially mother."

"Take them to your ooman, have her properly cleansed, and dressed, to be presented to mother and father."

"Mother's going to kill you..., I'm surprised that Naidka hasn't already done so." He says, with a chuckle.

I leave her in his care, and go home to prepare for the celebration tonight.

 

"Father kept you away from them, and you ended up with one anyways."

They refused to entertain her or me, but Aduih had sense enough to bring his wife, another ooman and Amara's mate, they're gathered together in discussion.

Watching her, she's deep in conversation with her mate.

"You both have deemed it necessary to have my bloodline end with you, why?" Says, our father. We immediately come to our feet, our heads bowed in respect.

"Aduih, leave us." He commands.

Making a gesture for me to retake a seat, he sits with me. "

"We thought that, as the eldest, you would be selfless, putting aside your wants for the family."

"I never wanted to lead the clan."

"And you made sure that you wouldn't... you know how important it is, for your mother to be accepted, she'll be rejected by the other females."

"Everyone would be satisfied, except me, where would my happiness come from?" I ask, my attention going to Amara.

"From knowing that there's a just, and principled superior, leading the clan."

Following my gaze, his eyes come to rest on her, watching as her body slowly sways to the light music being played. 

Her mate, taking the C'ntlip from her, takes a small drink, before pulling her into his arms. Their bodies meet, as he joins her in the dance. 

I can see the lust in his eyes, and my jealous nature kicks in, when his forehead touches hers, and she smiles at something that he says to her.

Her arms going around his neck, his hands drift lower to her waist, and not able to take anymore, I avert my gaze.

"A good leader is more concerned with we, than me." Says father, leaving me to stew in my envy.

 

Taken to their home, we were released from our cage, and disembarked the ship, hungry, in need of a bath, and a potty break.

Vata's greeted by a male, who's watching me with a playful glint in his eyes. He leaves us with the other, who takes us to a community of humans.

Taken in by a woman, she's his wife, pretty, and kind, she was born here on this alien planet. Their homes are similar to ours on Earth, indoor plumbing and everything. It's a green living, with everything being recycled. 

Clean, redressed in fresh linen, we're taking lunch with the community. Our arrival announced, everyone prepared food, and attacking it buffet style, we retire soon after.

I awake to Dominic sharing a bed with me, and Travis asleep on a mat nearby. He pulls me deeper into his embrace, and I snuggle even closer. His chin on my head, my arms around him, I drift back to sleep.

Dreaming of him, my protector, Vata... of us, under the waterfall... and Dominic interrupting our private meeting, coming up behind me. Turning away from Vata, the back of his hand gently caresses my cheek, and leaning into his touch, I lightly kiss his hand.

Lifting my chin, his finger slowly runs across my lip... before my tongue makes contact with his thumb, slowly taking it into my mouth.

A door opening wakes me, and venturing out, our hostess, has a beautiful gown in her arms. "It's for you."

White silk, and soft to the touch. "Vata had us make it for you, he sent your measurements. He wanted the best for you, wants to make sure that your comfortable."

I don't know what to say. "I... um..."

"It's okay, you had better get used to it, you're the future clan leader's wife. Whatever you want, is yours."

Wife? "We're not married..."

"Says you, he let all know who you were to him."

"What? No..."

"Aduih is his brother, we're family. Come, let's get you ready."

 

Joining the others, Aduih and Giselle, escort me to the celebration. Feeling nervous, I seek out and find Dominic. He's with a man, who notices me, before Dominic's appraisal, causes me to smile slightly. 

He comes to me, and Giselle offers a comforting smile, before leaving with her husband. "Well... you clean up really well."

"And so do you." I state, admiring his striking good looks. Dressed in a linen shirt and pants set, that compliments his body, the butterflies start fluttering rapidly, and I blush at his awestruck gaze.

"Here, this should help." He says, offering me the fiery drink, that instantly calms me.

"Thanks."

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." Taking my hand, I let him lead me to the man, that he was with.

 

His lips are all that I can think of, as he and Liam talk about the current state of Earth, and the latest technological advancements. I care for Vata, but I desire the intimacy of being kissed, to express how we feel, without sex.

Growing antsy, I take another drink, and Liam getting the message, leaves us. Taking my liquid courage away from me, he takes a little, pulling me close. 

I want him to kiss me, but he doesn't, telling me that he needs me, but that he doesn't want to lose his life in the process. "From what I hear, you're a married woman."

His humor, produces a smile from me, before I receive a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, that's what I heard to." I state.

"Let's keep this PG for now." He whispers.

The soft melodic music playing, I'm loving the feel of his strong body, against mine. "Please... now..." I beg, the drink killing all modest inhibitions.

I'm aware of being pulled from Dominic's arms, and lifted. "Vata..." I state, holding tightly to him. I'd taken too much of the drink, and an ache has started between my legs.

My skin feels like it's on fire, as the inferno has blown out of control below. My hand seeking to relieve the painful tension, I'm taken into a small room lighted by candles. Placed on an alter of sorts, my dress is lifted, and his thickness invading my small space, forces a drawn out gasp from me.

"Vata..." His continual pounding, sends tidal waves of pleasure, electric and mind blowing throughout my body.

My hands searching, I explore his body in the dimly lit room, as he pleasures my body, bring me to heaven, and then back down to the worldly plane.

The tears come, emotions that I can't control, my body wracked with sobs, that I try to hold back, flow freely.

If it's always going to be like this, then yes, I'm Mrs. Vata...


	11. Dominic

These beings take what they want, when they want. Plucking Amara from my arms, it's a blatant insult, that leaves me fuming. 

"We're subservient to them, we are after all, guests here." Liam's attempt, to try to lighten the slight, fails miserably.

"Was there an agreement, before him?"

"No, but still..."

"Vata risks his right, as the future leader of the clan, for her. He's not going to let her go so easily, they're a jealous lot, with an alpha complex."

"Wouldn't it be easier, to just get rid of me?"

"What honor would there be in that? The glory comes from your emasculation."

The truth stings, but oh okay... if that's how this is to be played... I can think of no better way to do it.

 

Our habitat's on the outskirts of a humid rich jungle. The colony leaders, Cara and Joy have a cheerful, carefree disposition. 

"We want you all to feel at home here, because this is your home." The tall dark skinned woman named Cara, gives us a tour of the grounds.

"This will be your home."

It's a large two story house, and entering I'm impressed. Beautiful hand carved decorations, and furniture...

"Wow..." Says Amara, her hand moving along the base of a chair.

"We had an awesome furniture maker." States, Joy.

"He passed?" Inquires Amara, testing the chair.

"He was replaced, along with another."

Now its my time to be nosey.

"Replaced how, and by who?"

"Theres no need to get into all of that, right now." Cara gives Joy a warning look, before smiling nervously back at us.

"Tomorrow you'll start survival training."

"Wait...wait... what are we surviving?" I ask, as it seems like paradise is starting to become a nightmare.

"Everyone has to do it, well... it's optional for you." She says, to Amara.

"Why, because I'm a woman?"

"It's because of what, you're spreading your legs to." Joy's snappish tone, brings Amara to her feet.

"Joy... I'm sorry, she's not herself, grief can do that to you."

"We understand..." I state, quickly.

"Training starts at first light." Cara says, herding Joy out the door.

We wait until they're long gone, she's staring at me with wide eyes, and I'm replaying the conversation in my head."

"I take it, that we're on the same page?" I ask.

"Yep, you may be in trouble."

"Me, you mean we."

"Nah... you heard her... the spreadeth of my leggeths giveth me the immunity."

The situation is serious, but I can't stop the snort of laughter that escapes. I love her sense of humor, she gets on my last nerves at times, but I'm crazy about her.

"So, what am I gonna do?"

"We're gonna find out, what the hell is going on." She says, her smile dropping.

 

We'd been entertaining the community members for days, coming by to welcome us, invite us to their homes for dinner, and other gatherings. 

It doesn't take long, for me to grow tired of it all, and wanting some necessary evil in the wake of all of this sickening goodness, I mix a few stimulating herbs into the watered down cinnamon drink.

The survival training is turning out to be good for something. Joy's joined me, I offer her a drink, and she declines.

Watching our stick up the butt neighbors, getting sauced, things get kinky real quick.

Clothings discarded, laughter turns to whispered words and high pitched giggles...

"Cara's going to have a fit, in the morning." She states, as we watch her and a couple making out on the top of a table. They're hungry, and she's the main course. 

"They'll thank me in the morning." I reply, watching the beginning stages of the orgy.

"I wouldn't mind thanking you in the morning."

Her watchful gaze, free of humor, she waits for my response.

Oh okay...


	12. Amara III

I've never been invited, to meet the parents before, and it's worser than what I expected it to be. 

Liam as my translator, I endure menacing hisses and growls from the mother. Angry clicks and rushed words, that agitates me more than scares me.

Raw, bloody meat's served, the smell alone induces a few light gags, that has my body convulsing slightly.

To make matters worse, she invited the one that hates me. The female from the hunting planet, the one who argued with Vata.

Her squinty eyed glares, causes me to sigh out loud. Another row of quick clicks, and a nod in my direction, before my translator responds.

Vata seems offended, responding with barely concealed indignation.

"She says, that if they bore you, you are more than welcome to leave. She has a rule about pets being at the table."

Omg... the insults are neverending. "I'm not bored, I'm tired."

He answers for me, and I get a snort riddled with contempt, in response.

"How do you say, eat shit?" I ask, Liam.

He's shocked, and Aduih chokes on his food.

All eyes are on me, and as Aduih clears his throat, he chuckles heartily.

"Are you sure that you won't part with her brother, I think that I can handle her."

Oh shit... he speaks human. 

Tomorrow I'm learning all of the alien fowl words, so that I can practice on Vata, for bringing me here.

 

Vata takes me back to the colony, Liam and I are both shocked at the scene before us. Naked bodies strewn about in weird positions, couples cuddled up on tables. We missed something...

A light caress on the cheek from Vata, and he departs. Glances exchanged from us, and I leave him to fix this mess by himself. 

Going home, there's clothing leading up the stairs, and a woman's soft moan assaults my ears. No the hell he didn't... 

"Dominic...!"

Yes the hell he did...

Heading to Giselle's, Liam stops me, telling me that she has company. "Do you have room?" 

"Travis has the other room, you can have mine."

"I wouldn't dare, we can share."

"No, I'll be fine."

"It's okay, I trust you."

"It's not that, you're Vata's wife, It's no problem."

"Oh..." I state, understanding.

 

"Okay, so... anything that tastes bitter or soapy, don't eat it. Shiny leaves, plants or leaves with groups of three, or umbrella shaped flowers are a no-no."

Our guide, explains, showing us the edibility test. Rubbing a toxic plant on his arm, the results are red formations in clusters, and small blisters.

I'd decided to take the survivalist training, and forcing us to disperse, seeking edible plants, and game, I run into Travis.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" I ask, concerned. He looks a frightful mess, mussed hair, and smaller than when we first arrived.

He's nervous, and unsure...

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

"I... we..."

"Hey..."

Travis leaves, without another word, and watching him make a hasty retreat, I give our intruder a look filled with acid.

"Sorry... what did I interrupt?"

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, the man's fading fast."

Sleeves rolled up, sweat glistening on his skin, I'm tempted to touch the tanned muscles, begging to be caressed.

I distract myself, by searching for some more plants. "Maybe you should talk to him." I state, absentmindedly going for a pod like plant.

Dominic's hand on mine, stops me, pulling my hand back. "Toxic..." He says, as an electric spark, shoots up my arm.

His gray eyes search mine, as I'm frozen in place at his nearness. His sexy smirk, pulls me from my trance, and I reclaim my hand.

"Who were you entertaining last night?"

It takes him a minute to respond, and I let my anger have full reign.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

"Please... of what?"

"It was Joy, she offered and I accepted."

That bitch... 

"Did it ever occur to you, that she did that to piss me off?"

"Yeah, but I didn't care."

"You're an ass..."

"Yeah, but what was I supposed to do, wait for you?"

The truth, I shouldn't expect him to be loyal to me, when my body's not reserved just for him.

"We both know our roles, I'd love to have you to myself, but we know that, that's not going to happen, as long as we're here."

Allowing him to retake my hand, he applies a kiss. Those beautiful eyes, hinting at mischief, I'm on the verge of swooning. 

I want this man, badly and he knows it. 

Our romantic make-up interlude's interrupted by a scream, merging into three more.

Leading me quickly to the screams, we come upon someone strung up in the trees. Upside down, the skin's been removed and it's hanging by the feet, arms stretched wide. 

My breakfast exits my body, fast and hard.


	13. Vata

"Vata was and still is my choice to supersede me, as the clan leader."

A gathering's been called, to address my taking a yautjanoid as my mate. 

"We won't have an ooman, governing our people." States, an elder.

The males may be elected as clan leaders, but the wife, or head wife influences the majority his decisions.

"An arrangement has been proposed., that will be beneficial for all parties."

"We're listening..."

 

Take Naidka, my mother's choice, or another as my wife. Amara will be my... just there, not second third or fourth.

Standing before my father, mother, and brother, I give them my response to the proposition.

I can't go back on my word, I won't... I titled her as my mate, and that's who she is.

I don't want to disappoint my mother, but she can't dictate, who I should love.

"I dont't understand you, or your brother! You can't continue your line with her, she's unable to make me an elder mother."

"I stand by her, she's my mate."

"Vata, you're selfish, ungrateful for what your father, his father and his father worked hard to achieve!"

Toppling a shrine in her rage, I let her vent, as my decision has been made, no one can sway me from it.

"You cared for Naidka before, give her a child."

"You know what that would mean, no... if I cannot be accepted as the clan leader, with Amara by my side, then I relinquish my claim to it."

Aduih supports my decision, at least he understands. He met Giselle, and took her to wife at a young age. 

He follows the ooman way, of keeping one wife, and so far, I've accepted this way also.

The yautjanoid that I thought was her mate, isn't. And so, this makes for a peculiar situation, as he no longer has rights to her, but she cares for him.

If I'm to keep one mate, then she must also.

"She struggles with our language as Giselle did, perhaps you can learn their language. You already have a broad understanding of their words, but if you're to remain with her, you must make a connection with her, other than the obvious."

My brother's words ring true, we made a physical and spiritual connection, but it was carnal. "What do you do with your ooman?"

"The same thing that I would do with our females, except that we don't have little ones to keep us entertained, and I have to prepare my own food."

I have to catch the food, and prepare it... What's her purpose, if she can't give me children or prepare food? "The females have no other duties outside of the home, and if she's unable to do that, then why would I want her?"

"That's something that you'll have to figure out, I know why I keep Giselle, I love her."

My brother has a wealth of information about the yautjanoids, he loves them. Everything about them fascinates him, their way of life, customary beliefs, social forms... it was easy for him to accept his wife, he was already in love with her people, before he loved her.

I've taken her with me, on the hunt for food, showing her the roots and plants that we eat. Her face registers disgust, when I skin a pig, and consume it. I find humor in it, as the act of them putting fire to their food repulses me.

One thing that I've learned about them, is that they love water. The sight of it, compels them to remove their garments and rush into it.

Watching her she goes under, and resurfaces a few paces away. Going under again, I'm waiting for her to come back up, alarmed when she doesn't, I come to my feet, expectantly.

Quickly going into the water, I search for her, going under I'm unable to locate her. Panicked, I search again, and coming back up, there's added weight on my back, as arms go around my neck. 

In attack mode, I sling the assailant over my head, and my blades protracting, stops her laughter cold. My hand around her throat, I could have hurt her. 

Retracting my blades, she offers a uncomfortable smile. "I was just trying to get you, to come into the water with me."

A mocking laugh follows, and my hands on her shoulders, I push her under the water. She fights me, but I'm stronger, keeping her held down until her struggles lessen. 

Allowing her to come up, she's breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. Shaking, and in a state of shock, I imitate her laugh.

An open handed strike to the face, silences me, before she angrily leaves the water, and me.


	14. Amara IV

"I'm sure, that he wasn't trying to kill you." Says Giselle, handing me a cup of tea.

"He shouldn't play like that, I could have drowned."

"Well lesson learned, don't play with him like that."

I came to her for consolation, not to be rebuked, and my face says just that.

"Vata's trying to build a relationship with you."

"Is this intel?"

"Yes."

"Do tell..."

"Aduih's teaching him our language, so that he can communicate with you."

Thank god, I'd given up after trying four words. But it's sweet, that he's trying to develop our relationship past a physical one.

I was attracted to his body, his strength, the alpha in him, but I want more.

A knock on her door, and she leaves me, to answer it. It's Joy, I'd recognize that heifer's voice anywhere. Speaking in hushed tones, I creep to the door, listening.

"I can't believe it, they sacrificed three of ours, for them, outsiders... because of her. It's not right..."

"It's okay, we know the rules, our numbers must be kept low."

"But we obeyed the rules, if one of theirs wanted to bring more humans here, then why should we pay the cost?"

"It's their world, their laws, but now isn't the time to discuss it, I have company."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"No it's fine, I'll talk to you later."

Making my way back to my seat, I take a long sip of my tea, as she re-enters the room.

"Sorry about that..."

"It's no problem, Um.. I need to get back, Dominic and I are gonna do a lil bit of exploring."

"Yeah, sure... be careful..."

"Yeah."

 

"So in order for us to come here, three of their people had to die?"

"That's what I got from it, can't be too many of us here."

Relaxing on the pier, we're fishing, if you can call it that. These aren't your regular earth size fish, and they're ugly as the day is long.

"I don't know about you, but I'm missing home."

I hate to admit it, but so am I. "I miss french fries."

"Really...?"

"What's the plan?" I ask, my head on his shoulder.

"Are you serious?"

I want to stay here with Vata, but I miss my life back home.

"Steal a ship, and try to fly it out of here."

"Yeah... maybe if we learned the language, then we could." I state, trying to come up with a better idea.

"Or we could just take the translater with us."

Liam, he can read their language. 

"Yeah, but what about flying the ship?"

"He reads it, we push buttons."

I don't think that we're going to get that far.

"Or I could just ask Vata."

"What are you gonna ask him? Can you take us back to earth?" He states, removing my head from his shoulder, in a not so nice way.

"I'm just saying...maybe if I asked."

"Look, you may want to stay here, and have ugly ass babies, but I want to get back home."

What the...

"My babies won't be ugly."

"Amara, do you really want to stay here, because if you do that's fine, but don't stop me and Travis from leaving.

"What? I..."

I don't know what I want, I don't want to leave Vata, but I do want to go back home, at least to visit.

"He's not going to let you go, if I were him, I wouldn't either."

"Fine, I won't say anything to him, when do we attempt this escape?"

Going back to the colony, with our catch, a massive fish that we both have to drag back. 

"Omg... you caught that?"

"Yeah, we can have a fish fry tomorrow." I state, a farewell feast.

"Well it's not a fish per se... but it's edible." Says, Liam.

"What do you mean it's not a fish, it was in the water." I reply.

"At the pier? These are this planet's sharks, its a lake full of them."

We could've been eaten, sitting on the pier, pants rolled up, feet dragging along the top of the water! Glancing at Dominic, he has the same horrified expression as mine.

I'm officially done...

"Y'all making room for one more?" I ask, as the men tote the large creature away.

The noisy clamoring, and hammering draws my attention to a building, in the process of being built.

It sits just outside of the colony, and it's coming along quickly.

"It's your home, per orders from you know who." Says, Liam.

"That's not necessary, I'm okay living with Dominc."

"Well... necessary or not, we have our orders."

"Seems like alien humping has its perks." Whispers Dominic, easing past me. 

The man's infuriating...


	15. Amara V

The shark fest's in full effect, the community members are gathered together, with a constant guard at the cinnamon punch table.

Hiding a smile, I locate Dominic he's with a worn down, frail looking Travis.

With everything that's been going on, I forgot about him and his health issues. He's seated in a makeshift wheelchair, I don't understand what happened to him.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He states, giving Travis a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Following him, I make sure that we're out of earshot, glancing around at the others. "Whats wrong, you're not having second thoughts are you? I understand if you are, but we can't stay here any longer... I mean look at him... he's dying."

"I'm not..." I am... I want to go back home, and I'm going to seriously miss him. Recounting the events of last night, I'd been alone, exploring the partially built home, that was to be gifted to me.

"Damn it Vata..." 

A crackling sound, has me frozen in place, and getting the courage to turn and face it. It's one of them, her... She's strapped for a fight, helmet, spear, circular things with blades.

"I don't understand..." I state, at her words dripping with venom. 

"She says, that tonight, you'll meet her in the grove where Vata took you." I'm relieved, when Liam comes into view.

"You'll leave with the ones that you came with, go back to where you came from. She'll set the course on the ship for you."

"What about the ship?"

"It'll automatically be set to return here." Explains, Liam.

 

I'm quiet, it wasn't supposed to be this easy. Our chances of stealing a ship, seventy percent... making it off of the ground... eighty-five percent, not being found out, and blown to smithereens, thirty percent. 

But we did it, with the help of Naidka, and Liam. He'd said his goodbyes, after wandering around the ship, captivated by their technology. 

Giving me a small gift, he closes my fingers around it, before bowing slightly. Waving farewell, he exits, running as fast as his legs can carry him, in the opposite direction.

The ship starts up, and no one says anything, we're holding our breaths. Rising, together we watch as the illumination from the community goes completely dark, and the Yautja's lights soon follows.

A collaborative victory yell, with Travis sounding like a wounded puppy, I maintain my silence. Waiting...hoping... he doesn't show, it's wishful thinking, expecting that he would. 

I would have gladly pushed every button on the ship, to bring us down, back to him. Liam, trying to teach me the Yautja language, one word did stick. 

Kismet, the word that Vata uttered to me, our last night on the hunting planet. He'd let fate decide if we were to be together, and she'd decided that it was meant to be. 

I'd done the same thing, rejecting his request for me to come to him. If I did, then I would've missed the ship, I wouldn't have left. 

I guess Kismet doesn't give second chances...

Dominic has friends in high places, we'd been given new identities, sent on our way, and advised to keep a low profile. 

That was eight weeks ago, I'm adjusting to my new life as April O'Neil, named by Dominic. If looks could've killed, the ninja turtle lady... ooh... that man... Travis is named Danny Pennington, and Dominic's Casey Jones.

My experience has left me changed, I've decided that a life off of the grid's for me. Abandoning my life in California, and taking up residence in no man's land Alaska, there's a small community of twenty people.

My neighbor's two miles away, and I'm loving this existence, so far. I'd chosen, to not participate in the weekly social gathering at Mac's Ale, the community tavern.

Instead, I settle in with a bottle of wine, and my cat named Taffy. Watching the display of rainbow colored lights in the sky, she's by my side. 

My thoughts stray to him, and I shake my head to clear it, I don't need depression with a side of tears tonight. Squeezing the metal trinket of Vata, that Liam gave me, I throw it against the wall.

Angry at myself for my state of unhappiness, I finish off my wine. Making my way through bottle number two, I decide that it's a good idea to go to Mac's. 

I haven't been laid, since Vata and I'm in need of a good spanking. Dressed as sexy as the Alaskan cold will allow, jeans, two shirts, fleece jacket, long hooded cardigan, running shoes, ear muffs, and gloves, I enter Mac's with one thing on my mind...

"Give me another one..."

A vodka neat's placed before me, and taking it down in one swallow, I'm throughly peeved, that I expected to find a Jason Momoa twin, sexily swilling pints of beer.

The pickings are very slim, Dexter's laboratory, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and Johnny Bravo doppelgängers, are my choices. Four Vodkas in, and Johnny starts to resemble Mr. Momoa.

Giving him an inviting smile, I receive a wink in return. "Now why would you choose that, when you could have me." It can't be...

Dominic's taken a seat beside me. "How did you find me?"

"I've always knew where you were, I had my friend keep tabs on the both of you."

I'm at a loss for words, and ecstatic to see a familiar face. "Oh... I'm happy to see you too." He states, of my bear hug.

"I'm here to get you, to take you with me."

"What, no I'm happy here."

"My friend's disappeared, and Travis went missing a week later."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but my gut tells me that it's not a coincidence."

A loud electric snap, and the power goes. Shocked gasps, and sharp comments from the patrons follow. "Settle down folks, the generator should kick on in a moment." States, Mac.

A flashlight comes on, and a bullet breaks through the front glass window, hitting Mac in the chest. It's pandemonium, as he falls to his knees, and a second bullet hits his head. Dominic pulls me to the floor, immediately leading me to the back of the building.

"Shit!" I state. I'd left my keys, in my jacket at the bar.

"My keys...!"

"We can take my truck!"

Bullets whizzing through the air, hitting their marks, eliminates the customers, one by one. Kicking the back door open, a lone truck's waiting.

"You were expecting this?"

"I was prepared for anything." Gunning the engine, we take off into the night.


	16. Vata / Amara

I'd heard the roar of the ship, and the power going, I felt Ill at ease. I knew that this had something to with her. My brother bursting through my door confirmed it.

"They're gone... she's gone..."

The pain in my chest, an invisible knife piercing through it, takes my breath, causing the ground to shift. "Brother..." Says Aduih, concerned.

The hurt of her betrayal's replaced with anger, hatred... "Kismet has chosen for me." 

"You're just going to let her go?"

"I accept my fate, my allegiance is to father's legacy, and the clan."

"Don't let your wrath guide your judgement."

"Leave me."

 

"Shall we tear it down?"

Ninety moon cycles later, I'm before her home, the home that I'd had built for her. The ooman, who speaks our language, inquires about it's removal.

"Leave it be, in memory of the happiness that she once brought me."

"Happiness, it seems to be a shrine of sadness, tortured dreams."

"I didn't ask you what you thought, now go away."

"Of course, but I wanted to give you this, in honor of your union."

He speaks of my joining with Naidka, a celebration's being prepared for tonight. Small bow, his palm opens to an object that resembles Amara. "I gave her one, that was made in your likeness."

"Find it, she left me, so it's probably still here." I respond, accepting the gift.

"She took it with her."

"How do you know that?"

"Do I have your word, that you'll become my protector."

He must have crossed one of my people, becoming his protector, means that I'd fight to the death to keep him safe, fight his battles, but any information concerning her is worth it. "You have my word."

"I was there on the ship, before she left."

 

His account of that evenings gathering, with him as the translator, fuels my next moves.

"What about the ship?" Asks, Amara.

"It'll automatically be set to return here." Liam, says.

"And if I choose not to go?"

The whip striking her stomach, rips through her clothing, drawing blood. Crying out from the pain, and nursing her stomach, I'm over to her.

"Vata will take your life, if you take hers!"

"I could end you both, and no one would be the wiser." 

"My evidence, a record of this night, it feeds to another source, if I come up missing, it will be delivered to Vata." States the translator, showing her a small recording device.

"Leave, or I won't care if I'm found out, I won't see you with him."

Commandeering a ship, I make an unsanctioned voyage to her home planet.

I track her to an overpopulated area, and concealing myself, I follow the tracker to her home, a large building reaching to the sky. The translator put a tracking device in the small object that she has of me, and using mine, I'm in front of her door. 

The handle doesn't work, so I blow the door away. Surprised yells, and a high pitched scream, she comes out looking different. Skin full to bursting with her human meat... starvation and manual activities, will bring her back to the size, that she was when I met her.

"What the hell happened?" The mate, but not the same mate, states.

"I don't know..."

Analyzing her voice, it's not her. With an agitated roar, I show myself, and she reacts similar to Amara, her body hitting the floor, with a loud thud.

The mate squeals, similar to the first high pitched scream, that I heard when I entered ... that must have come from him.

I have no time to ponder if it's really a male, it seems none threatening, and bypass it disappearing into a room, slamming the door.

Locating Amara's correct home, via the beacon, I decide to use the human gesture of hitting the door. Loud movement inside, and my mate, smiling, skin glowing appears at the opening.

Her smile disappears at the sight of me, confusion follows, before her smile returns, bigger than before. She's in my arms, her lips all over my face, and disgusted I allow her to express her happiness.

 

I wasn't expecting him, when I opened the door, but my surprise turns to pure joy. I've missed him, and even though I'd decided to move on with Dominic, I follow him back to the ship.

Dominic's calling to me, but I ignore him, I choose Vata, it's always been him. I love him... Catching up to us, as the doors are closing, he dives in. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He could have been cut in half, and helping him up, I push him away. "It's okay." I tell Vata, who immediately goes to the controls. The sensation of rising upwards, has us grasping onto whatever we can, to remain standing.

"You were going to just leave, and not say anything?"

"She has a habit of doing that." Comes over the PA system.

Omg... 

"Knock it off Bumblebee." Dominic, states.

"Where you go, I go." He says, to me.

 

We're back, and something's wrong. Heated, hurried words, are exchanged between Vata and Liam, before we're whisked away to a hiding place. A secret community of hundreds of humans, living in a subterranean paradise.

"Whats all of this?" 

"Your new home for now, and forever if Vata doesn't reclaim the clan."

"Wait..." I state, stopping him.

"We deserve to know what's going on." I finish.

"Vata's father was dethroned, in a fight to the death. The Winning Yautja took claim of the clan, and Vata's mother. She chose to take her life, rather than become his mate."

"What the hell did you bring me back to?"

"I didn't bring you back anywhere, you followed me."

"What the hell did I follow you back to?"

"What can we do, to help him?"

"Nothing, if you believe in prayer, try that and see if it works."

 

Thanks for reading! I couldn't wait, part 2 is out!


	17. Predator and Prey: Amara II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Vata, Amara, and Dominic so much, that I couldn't stay away, hope you enjoy it!

Vata's father is killed in a ceremonial battle, and his mother's taken her life after. Aduih, his brother is being held captive, and in order to save him and Amara, he has to fight to the death for his right as clan leader.

Following Amara back to Prime, Dominic starts to resent her. She just walked away from him, when Vata showed up, and would have left him, if he hadn't of followed her. She'll have to choose, of he'll choose for her.

Amara loves Vata, but she cares for Dominic also. It was easy to walk away, when he didn't know that she was leaving. He followed her back to Prime, and now she's unable to let him go, even when Vata and Dominic's demanding that she choose.

Will Vata be able to save them all, humans and Yautja's from the sadistic clan leader, and will Amara choose between the man that she has a human bond with, or the Yautja male, who she's still making connections with.


End file.
